mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Badmin
Legend of the Badmin "The Legend of the Badmin" was an article written by AndyFox42 in early July, 2011. The complete text can be read below. It explains the events leading up to the creation of the Badlands server. To summarize, AndyFox42 and Docithe used to play on a server that was run by a fairly clueless, moody owner. They grew frustrated with her antics and eventually, realizing they could do much better, broke away to create their own server (This server). They were later joined by Iaccidentally who did the same thing a few months later. Infamous Badmin Quotes *"Put the colors back!" (An order barked at server staff when the Badmin's complete lack of knowledge regarding configuration of plugins prevented her from properly setting colors for each rank.) *"I habe to pee." Legend of the Badmin, Full Text Badmin (Bad - Min) n. 1: An administrator who abuses his or her powers, has an overwhelmingly negative or confrontational attitude, or makes it a common practice to treat people poorly. Does this sound like anybody you know? It you played on Andy's old server it should. It was run by a teenage girl that had emotional outbursts on almost a daily basis, treated people very poorly, and had no respect whatsoever for the autonomy or independence of the server staff. In addition to causing all of the server staff to leave one by one as they got sick of her attitude and antics, she also made it public knowledge that she squandered a substantial amount of donated funds on expensive electronics rather than using the money to upgrade the server. While players on the server continued to suffer with constant lag and frequent server downtime, this individual reaped the benefit of members' donations for personal gain. In addition to these offenses, this server owner continued to treat most individuals with such negativity and disdain that they were driven away from the server. Eventually, Andy became sick of being a staff member for such a clearly inept individual. Thankfully, this lead to the creation of our Badlands server. Numerous players came with Andy, leaving behind the immature badmin and her almost daily outbursts and inexcusable behaviors. She responded by banning those individuals from her server. While it is unfortunate that some people who had donated money were banned from her inferior server for their desire to break away from its awful owner, there is still a happy ending to the story. Any players who depart this now past it's prime server in favor of "greener pastures" and are banned as a result will be awarded three free months of VIP status here in the MC Badlands. We are on track to be a very large and formidable server, and have already added quite a few players (see the number of members listed in the bottom right corner of every page.) To that end, we encourage all who suffer through this awful badmin's "leadership" to come join us in the MC Badlands. Tell your friends to come with you! Think about it... do you want to be on a server run by an immature, foul mouthed, unfair young girl that hasn't even grasped the basic concept of spelling and grammar? Wouldn't you rather play on a server run by a mature adult with a proven track record in leadership, management, team building, and project development? Sure you would! "That other server" may be a little bigger, but at least this one isn't offline constantly due to poor server upkeep and squandered donation money, or run by an incompetent child. If you have fallen victim to yet another of these "Badmin rage" fits we have all come to know so well and been banned for the simple fact that you decided to play here instead, talk to an admin in game to get your free VIP status activated. Tell your friends they can get it too! Welcome home to the MC Badlands! Category:History